hidannoariafandomcom-20200223-history
Team Baskerville
Team Baskerville is a Butei team formed during the end of September 2009 following the Caravan I trip. The team was lead by second year Inquesta student, Kinji Tohyama until he was expelled for political purposes after the Caravan II trip in December 2009. Currently the team is lead by SSR student, Shirayuki Hotogi. Roster 'Main Squad' *Shirayuki Hotogi (SSR) - Team Leader *Aria H. Kanzaki (Assault) - Vice Leader *Riko Mine (Inquesta) *Reki (Snipe) 'Butei Dogs' *Haimaki 'Contracted Member' *Elle Watson (Medica) Former Member * Kinji Tohyama (Retired Butei) History The team was unofficially formed when Aria first transferred to Tokyo Butei High and forced Kinji to aid her in a special mission. Despite initially being unmotivated in helping her, he had a change of heart once he had spent some time with her and, more critically, learned her real intentions - her wrongfully imprisoned mother. The first case they would undertake would be a bus jacking by the Butei Killer. Enlisting the help of Snipe S-Rank Reki, the trio successfully destroyed the Uzi segways sent after the bus and disposed of the bomb. Only Aria was wounded in action, but the mission was an overall success. However, Kinji and Aria would get into a heated spat and Aria planned on leaving Japan because of it. However, upon realizing the situation through hints by Inquesta A-Rank Riko, Kinji quickly boarded her plane to warn her of the Butei killer's trap. Kinji arrived too late to delay the take off and the duo would confront Riko, who was the Butei killer, face-to-face on board a plane tens of thousands of feet in the air and filled with civilians. Despite Aria being wounded in action, Kinji was able to revive her with an adrenaline shot. With Kinji now in Hysteria mode, the two split up. While Aria was regain control of the plane, Kinji forced Riko to flee. The plane would take serious fuselage damage and be forced to land in an empty float at night in the middle of a storm, however Reki along with aid from Logi would light the way for a safe landing. Their next assignment would be bodyguard duty for a VIP; student council president Shirayuki Hotogi. Since she was a target of the Choutei killer Durrandal, Aria hastily accepted the assignment from Masters despite Kinji's protest. In wake of the school festival and Aria's seemingly unreasonable demands and paranoia, Kinji and Aria would fall out again resulting in Aria quitting from the case. Kinji would continue to guard Shirayuki and enlisted Reki to watch over her in times he cannot. Durrandal would soon strike and abduct Shirayuki. Through tracking from Reki, Kinji tracked down Durrandal and confronted the killer. However, Kinji would prove no match and almost was killed had Aria not entered the fray. Aria explained the fall out was bait and the two quickly reconciled and hunted Durrandal. They managed to rescue Shirayuki and shortly confronted the killer; Jeanne d'Arc XXX. The trio fought against Jeanne and soon detained her once Shirayuki shattered her sword. Following the conclusion of the mission, Aria would enlist Shirayuki as a new member of her squad. The future team Baskerville would receive a rather odd assignment; a theft request from Riko Mine. Shirayuki and Reki would not be present for the assignment, however Aria and Kinji accepted the mission under the pretense Riko would testify for Aria's mother's trial and a possible lead towards Vlad. During the training for the mission, Reki would acquire Haimaki as her Butei dog as a result of Vlad attempting to cause havoc at Butei high. Days later, Aria and Kinji would pose as temporary servants at Vlad's manor and successfully stole the Rosary he had taken from Riko years ago. Riko would then attempt to betray Aria and Kinji in order to settle the score, however their duel was cut short as Vlad had proved impossible to outsmart. Riko was promptly beaten and reached out to the duo, to which Aria happily agreed. Despite initial setbacks during the fight, the three managed to figure out Vlad's weakness and incapacitated the vampire. Riko would express her thanks for defeating Vlad and recovering her precious treasure, however she would continue to act as a rouge member. Following the defeat of Vlad, Aria would enter IU's hit list and Kana was sent to assassinate her. Through Riko's Inquesta connections, she and Kinji were able to track his rouge brother's movements and end the duel before Aria could be seriously injured. Their luck would run out as Patra also had infiltrated Academy Island, incapacitating Riko and taking Aria hostage. Before Patra left the island, she also made off with Shirayuki's Irokane Ayame. Through his connections with Logi, Kinji and Shirayuki used a modified mini-submarine previously used by Jeanne to sneak into the island in order to find Aria whose location was in the middle of the ocean. Upon finding the thought to have sunken SS Annabelle, Shirayuki and Kinji battled against Patra and Kana in order to take Aria back. During a critical moment in the fight, Kana betrayed Patra and IU, tipping the scales in Kinji and Shirayuki's favor. They would arrest Patra and reclaim Shirayuki's sword and Aria. The victory would be short lived, however, as IU, in actuality a stolen Russian nuclear submarine, would surface and severely cripple the SS Annabelle. Sherlock Holmes would then reveal himself to everyone and, after critically wounding Kana for his foreseen betrayal, offered Aria a place at his side as the new leader of IU. Enticed with the prospect of clearing her mother's name and living up to the expectations of her family, Aria defected and joined her great-grandfather. Shirayuki would escape with Patra and Kana while Kinji would enter IU alone in an attempt to bring Aria back. After a heated argument, the former allies fought against each other viciously. Kinji would win the duel and Aria would return to being a Butei after Sherlock revealed that he was the root of all of Aria's troubles, including the wrongful imprisonment of her mother. The duo would split up, having Kinji track down Sherlock aboard the ship while Aria attempts to gain control of it. Kinji would fight against the forerunner of the Butei and, through a stroke of luck, actually managed to defeat the genius detective. Accepting the fact he had been outsmarted by Kinji and Aria choosing to strike out on her own, Sherlock willingly accepted his defeat and rode an ICBM into the atmosphere, disappearing from the world once again. Kinji and Aria fled from the sinking IU and the duo would return to Tokyo Butei High, resuming their everyday life as Butei students. Their first real united effort as team would, ironically, be caused by the rift Reki would create following her forced marriage of Kinji. Naturally Aria, and later Shirayuki upon finding out, would be up in arms against it. She went so far as to fight Reki hand-to-hand, however Reki drawing her bayonet in the melee and fighting with the intent to ''actually ''kill Aria would critically damage their friendship. During the school trip to Osaka, the team would mostly stay separate from each other (with the exception of Reki and Kinji). The two of them, however, would become the target of a sniper and spent the night under the constant threat of being sniped. In order to save Kinji, Reki willingly exposed herself so Kinji could escape. He didn't escape and instead dragged Reki's wounded body while Haimaki covered their escape. Eventually they made it out alive and were recovered by Shirayuki and the Hotogi shrine maidens of Osaka. Upon treating their wounds, the three would slip out into the night and try to rally back with the rest of their group. They would make it back to the rest of the Butei students and soon left on the return train to Tokyo. Their assailant would continue to follow them, even going as far as to hijack and rig the train with explosives. While Shirayuki and Riko would search for the bomb on the train, Kinji and Aria fought against their assailant, Koko of Ranban, while Reki recovered in the cabins below. When it seemed like the two finally had Koko on the ropes, she revealed that she was only one of three triplets and the duo soon were overwhelmed by their numbers and skill. Despite her wounds, Reki joined the fight and helped tip the scales in their favor despite the animosity Aria still had for her. In the end, the Koko triplets were detained and the bomb was disposed of. Aria and Reki would reconcile soon after and, since the fall season had rolled in, team Baskerville was officially formed. The following day, Kinji would get roped into a meeting between the factions of Deen and Grenada due to their involvement with the dismantlement of IU. They would be decided as Deen due to their actions and Kinji would soon come under attack by Hilda. He would survive this ordeal due to the intervention of his allies in Deen, however another internal problem would soon arise; Watson. The arrival of Watson shortly after the team's establishment would drive another wedge in the team. With Watson seemingly undermining Kinji's position as Aria's companion, Kinji would put up a cold front towards his vice-leader and claim it doesn't bother him thus distancing the two. However when Watson forcibly tried to take Aria back with him to England by drugging her, Kinji's Hysteria Beserk forced him into action and the two fought over the Tokyo bay. Through sheer luck, Kinji would defeat the extremely well armed Watson however Hilda would intrude upon the battle shortly after his defeat. Riko would defect again to Hilda and, with the drug wearing off, Aria would aid Kinji. Hilda would prove too powerful, soundly defeating the duo. She would then turn on Riko on the grounds that "she was being too insolent" when she asked to spare them. The betrayal of Hilda would force Riko to ask for help from Kinji and Aria, thus reuniting the trio who defeated Vlad. Despite Hilda unleashing the full extent of her vampiric might, she was defeated and almost killed by their combined efforts. Hilda's defeat would further cement the status of Team Baskerville and, out of thanks and apology, Watson would be contracted as the team's Medic for the year since official roster registrations had already ended. Achievements *Saved a hijacked bus full of Butei students *Saved a hijacked plane full of civilians *Arrest of the Butei Killer *Arrest of Durandal *Arrest of Vlad *Defeated Patra *Defeated Sherlock Holmes *Destroyed IU *Arrest of the Cao Cao Triplets *Arrest of Hilda *Defeated the GIII League *Defeated the Ranpan (Final Mission with Kinji Tohyama as Team Leader) Affiliation with FEW Although the team was arbitrarily formed as a Butei squad, the members were forced to participate in the battle known as the "Far East Warfare" due to the leaders having been responsible for the disbanding of IU and defeat of Sherlock Holmes. For this purpose, they were labeled as Deen. Hilda initially stated that they were unable to join the other alliance, Grenada, anyway since Kinji and Aria had previously defeated Vlad who had ties to Grenada. Due to the numerous circumstances, it is implied that the team's affiliation could have also been decided by the impromptu ambassador of the Ulus: Reki. However, she too decided to remain Deen regardless of said circumstances. Gallery Aria06 1600 1200.jpg Hidan.no.Aria.full.668917.jpg Anime photo.jpg hidannoariani_19.jpg|Team Baskerville Video Game yande.jpg Category:Terminology Category:Organization Category:Deen Category:Butei Squad